1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus for performing drive control of position of a focus adjustment lens in an optical axis direction in accordance with user operation, and to a control method for photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus in which a lens such as a focus adjustment lens or a zoom lens is electrically driven in response to user operation is conventionally known. With this type of photographing apparatus, if a zoom operation is carried out then a focus adjustment lens is subjected to drive control so as to maintain focus in accordance with change in focal length (this operation is called zoom tracking).
If a zoom tracking operation is carried out during movie recording, then excitation and demagnetization of a motor are repeatedly carried out due to intermittent drive of a focus adjustment lens, drive noise arises, and this drive noise is undesirably recorded. In order to solve this problem, Japanese patent laid open number 2008-092619 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 1) proposes raising drive current in a stepwise manner when carrying out excitation from a demagnetized state, and lowering excitation current in a stepwise manner when demagnetizing.
However, with the patent publication 1, although drive noise is lowered by controlling excitation current, since intermittent drive is carried out there is insufficient lowering of drive noise and vibration that occur mechanically.